sonicandsegaallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Opa-Opa
Opa-Opa is the main protagonist of the Fantasy Zone series. History Like Sonic and Alex Kidd, Opa-Opa was one of the mascots of SEGA in the 80's alongside Alex Kidd himself. Just months before Alex Kidd took the mascot role from Opa-Opa. He is a sentient spacecraft from the Fantasy Zone series. Fantasy Zone is an arcade game released by Sega in 1986. He stars in the games Fantasy Zone and Fantasy Zone 2: The Tears of Opa-Opa. He has a brother named Upa-Upa who is the leader of the Fantasy Zone defense squad, and O-Papa, his daddy. In the space year 6216 (1422 in the original Arcade version), the Fantasy Zone was cast in panic at the collapse of the interplanetary monetary system. The Space Guild reveals the plans of the planet Menon, whose forces are stealing the other planets' currencies to fund a huge fortress in the Fantasy Zone. Opa-Opa is sent to the Menon system after they stole supplies from other systems. It is revealed that Opa-Opa's father is the leader of Menon. Personality Neutral, sometimes dark, sometimes light. Attire Upa-Upa Upa-Upa looks like his older brother with a blue and green body alongside a red windshield mirror. Classic Opa-Opa has a completely red and green body, visible thrusters, less detailed wings and darker windshield mirror like in his good old days. NES (Tengen) Opa-Opa Opa-Opa has a more mechanical appearance, silver wings, clawed feet, black visor eyes, twin cannons and silver skin. From his appearance on the box-art of the unofficial NES port of Fantasy Zone. But in the game he looks just like his normal self but with a darker blue windshield and a white bottom area. Evil Opa-Opa The dark clone of Opa-Opa from Fantasy Zone II. In the 1987 version, Evil Opa-Opa looks just like Opa-Opa but with a different colored windshield. In the 2008 version Evil Opa-Opa looks just like Opa-Opa but with a darker Hue. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Opa-Opa kicks forward, then does a headbutt, following by continuously slapping with his wings. * Side Tilt: Opa-Opa does a fast slap forward with his left wing. * Up Tilt: Opa-Opa does an overhead swing with his right wing. * Down Tilt: Opa-Opa does a short-ranged crouch kick with not enough power. * Dash Attack: Opa-Opa launches forward while spinning before flopping onto the ground due to his forced attack. * Side Smash: Opa-Opa fires a short-ranged red blast that travels short distance. It is much more powerful when charged. * Up Smash: Opa-Opa points his nose upwards before firing a Wide Beam at the same direction with decent range. * Down Smash: Opa-Opa faces forward as his wings grow (reference to Big Wings), swinging them both downwards to both sides of him. * Neutral Aerial: Opa-Opa performs a shuttle loop while in the air. * Forward Aerial: Opa-Opa rapid-fires a series of weak blasts before firing a bigger shot. * Back Aerial: Opa-Opa swings his wings backwards with his feet held forward. * Up Aerial: Opa-Opa kicks his feet upwards with his body upside down. * Down Aerial: Opa-Opa does a downwards spiral towards the ground. If he hits the ground, his body will be stuck briefly before he flips back to his feet. * Grab: Opa-Opa reaches out with his right wing as if it were a hand to grab the opponent. * Pummel: Opa-Opa kicks the opponent with his right leg. * Forward Throw: Opa-Opa tosses the opponent forward before rapid-firing with weak shots at them. * Backward Throw: Opa-Opa hurls the opponent backwards before shooting a Fire Bomb at them. * Upward Throw: Opa-Opa flies into the air with the opponent before dropping down hard with a slam, which causes them to fly upwards from the aftermath. * Down Throw: Opa-Opa holds the opponent in place with his right foot before shooting a powerful laser blast at them, dropping them into the ground. Special Moves *Neutral Special - Beam Shot: Opa-Opa begins charging a special blast within the guns in his body. He can walk around slowly while it's being charged and even jump for extra measure. The color of the energy within his guns dictates how strong the shot will be and what type it is. **Blue: Uncharged basic shots **Green: Mildly charged rapid-fire shots **Yellow: Several spread shots **Red: A powerful shot that deals severe damage *Side Special - Jet Booster: Opa-Opa briefly charges the appropriately named Jet Boosters that appear from his back before it launches him forward. Like the Neutral Special, this can be charged to help for great vertical recovery and a heavy hitting attack depending on how long it's held. But holding it too long, would lead for him into overheating (which can slowly damage him) and making it likely for him to shoot himself too far. *Up Special - Flight: Opa-Opa spreads his wings and rises into the air in a flash. Because this is more focused on straight forward flight, he can really hurt anyone in this state and he would automatically be gliding into the air. In this state, he can dive or rise freely in free fly mode. But having too sharp movements (like rising too high) would lead him into a helpless state for falling. *Down Special - Bomb Lay: Opa-Opa lays a small rocket-shaped bomb onto the ground that explodes upon contact or flashes red. He can at least lay multiple ones due to the appropriately named Twin Bombs. He can even kick the bombs to cover more ground when dealing with a frantic opponent. *All-Star Move - Parts Shop: Opa-Opa raises his wing into the air for the iconic red Parts Shop balloon to decent where he is. The song "Don't Stop" from Super Fantasy Zone plays within the duration of the entire All-Star Move. He can choose between a variety of three different weapons to help combat his foe for a short amount of time. Overall, the All-Star Move lasts for at least 10-15 seconds if you choose the latter two weapons. **Choosing the Heavy Bomb allows him to drop a 16-ton weight from the sky to crush opponents. This is easily the deadliest weapon and guarantees a KO if they receive high damage. **Choosing the Turbo Engine allows him to fly around erratically at a high speeds to ram his opponents. But being careful is the key to this weapon since it could lead to you flying off-screen for an easy defeated. **Choosing the Ultra Bomb allows him to fly around slowly and drop powerful blue bombs that explode when they hit opponents or hit the ground. Quotes Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Sega Category:Fantasy Zone Characters